Lucas and Maya
Lucas and Maya is the romantic/friendship pairing of Lucas Friar and Maya Hart. Maya first noticed Lucas on the subway and had a "relationship" with him for less that a minute. It was later found out that Lucas is in the same history class with her. Maya started sitting in front of him and their relationship was filled with banters and arguments. Overall, they get along and it had been shown that they value one anothers opinion. The writers of the show have hinted to them as a possible pairing multiple times on their twitter, but they haven't shown attraction to each other yet. They are mainly known as Laya or Lucaya. Ship names * Laya (L'/ucas & M/'aya) * Lucaya (Luc/as & M/'aya') * Mucas (M'/aya & L/'ucas) * Friar-Hart (Lucas Friar & Maya Hart) Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World *Maya notices Lucas before Riley does. * Maya calls Lucas "really cute" on the subway. *While taking Riley Matthews on her first ride on the subway Maya uses Lucas to show Riley how to talk to boys. * Lucas seemed interested in Maya when Maya was using Lucas to tell Riley how to talk to boys. * Lucas smiled at Maya when she sat next to him. * Maya notices that Lucas needed a place to sit in the cafeteria. * She moved to the next seat so he could sit between her and Riley. * Maya was glad (for Riley) Lucas was sitting at their table. * They (along with Farkle) are with the Mathews family in the subway to celebrate Riley being Riley and officially getting a subway pass. Girl Meets Boy * Maya watches Lucas sit down on the bench. * This is the episode when Maya started sitting in front of Lucas. * Maya makes fun of Lucas and he responds back with a Texas saying. * Maya is annoyed that Lucas is unaffected by her failed attempt to get him mad. Lucas is amused by it and tips his imaginary hat. * Lucas calls Maya ma'am. * Maya asks Lucas if he's walking to the library with her and Riley. * Maya smiled at Lucas after Riley gives two thumbs up and a smiley face. * Maya and Lucas (and Farkle) were at Riley's apartment. * The gang went to the library together. * Maya and Lucas were standing next to each other in the library. Girl Meets Sneak Attack * Lucas sits with Riley, Maya, and Farkle during lunch before Missy takes him away. * Lucas invites Riley, Maya, and Farkle to the movies. * Lucas chooses his friends over Missy. * When Lucas was choosing his friends, Maya was smiling at him. * Lucas and Maya had the same drink. Apple juice. Girl Meets Father * Maya calls Lucas and makes country/cowboy references at him. * Lucas is amused and goes along with her game. * Maya is upset that she isn't getting to him. * Lucas playfully squeezed Maya's finger and flirtatiously called her ma'am * When Maya threatened to break him, he responded with, "If that's what makes you happy, ma'am." * As he says ma'am, he tips an imaginary hat to annoy Maya with a little wink. * Maya country danced in the hallway for Lucas. * Lucas wore a cowboy hat to amuse Maya at the dance. * He brought Maya a rose and stopped his dance with Riley just to place a rose in Maya's mouth. * Maya bit her lip after he told Lucas: "you actually put thought into our little game, don't ya?" Girl Meets the Truth * Maya stands up and cheers when Farkle proposes that he should get to kiss Juliet rather than Lucas in the play. * Maya was smiling at Lucas when he was saying Romeo's monologue again. Girl Meets Maya's Mother * Maya notices Riley was drawing Lucas. * Lucas smiled at Maya's direction when Maya told Riley she was drawing Lucas. * Maya glanced over to Lucas when Stuart Minkus went over to greet Farkle. * Lucas looked concerned when they realised Maya's mother wasn't going to show up. * Lucas smiled when Riley brought Maya up with her. * Lucas was somewhat amused when Maya had to pretend to have a crush on Farkle. * Lucas (along with the rest of the class) ran out of the art room when Maya threw paint. * Lucas went to the art exhibit for Maya. * Lucas shut Farkle up when he asked about the woman in Maya's painting, because it was her mother and was a touchy subject. This shows that he cares about her feelings. Girl Meets Smackle * Lucas gave Maya his detention-free card. * Maya calls Lucas "Ranger Roy" and "Ranger Rick" making fun of him being from Texas. * Lucas tricks Maya into dancing on Cory's desk. * Lucas tips his imaginary hat, as usual, and Maya shudders, as usual. * They watched the debate competition with Riley. * Lucas explained why he liked debate, Maya just glared at him. * Lucas asks Maya why she was wearing glasses. * Lucas was talking about Maya when he said his friends call him cowboy. * They were sitting in front of each other in the bakery. * Maya points out to Lucas that Smackle was just using him to make Farkle jealous. Girl Meets 1961 * Maya places her elbow on Lucas' desk. * They were at the bakery with Farkle and Riley. * When Maya was feeling discouraged looking at art by famous artists, Lucas tried to reassure her, and Maya teased him. * Lucas didn't want to tell anyone about his great-grandfather before the project because he knew Maya would make fun of him for "having a country-singing great-grandpa and I really do come from cowboys." * Lucas listed the nicknames Maya calls him. This includes: Hop-along, Sundance, and Ranger Rick. * Maya throws all the nicknames out and gives Lucas a new one: Bucky McBoing Boing. * Maya sang a song that mocked Lucas. * Lucas sang along with Maya. * Lucas declared it was his greatest day of his life when Maya said that her great-grandmother's name was May Clutterbucket. * They were early for history class with Riley and Farkle. * They said they liked eachother songs(well there grandparents did but they are representing them). * Maya/May said that Lucas/Merlin was going to change the world. * May (Maya) seemed interested in Merlin (Lucas). * Merlin (Lucas) seemed interested in May (Maya). * Their grandparents seemed to be flirting with each other. Girl Meets Crazy Hat * Maya and Lucas are grouped together to make a fake company for class called Hart and Friar Muffins. * They sit with each other at their muffin stand. * They present a progress report of their company to the class together. * Maya gives Lucas a new nickname: Huckleberry. * While Lucas and Maya are giving their muffin report, the first time Maya speaks Lucas glances at her lips. * Lucas looked concerned when they threw the muffin at her. * Maya met Lucas's mother off-screen. * When Maya got in his face twice, he barely moved. * Maya recreated Lucas and his mother's conversation with a country twang. * Lucas questions Maya if she ever even heard him talk. * Maya got close to Lucas' face and said, "Hurhurrrr." * Lucas was surprised at the closeness and smiled. * When Maya says it's not fair, Cory asks why and Maya responds because I'm not on their team and Lucas looked appalled. * When Maya walked out of the room when Lucas fired Riley, he looked more annoyed and hurt than he did Riley. * Lucas fired Riley first, even though Maya was next to him. * Maya was the one to fire Lucas from her company with owned with Riley. * After Maya finished firing him, she glanced at his lips and said "hur-huur". * Maya fires Lucas for Riley from their company when he tries to join. * When Farkle pushes Maya aside,she leans into Lucas. Girl Meets World of Terror * Maya followed Lucas out of the classroom to go to gym class. * Lucas stands up for Maya when Farkle's trying to get inside of her head while she's pitching, and calls her "his" pitcher. * When Lucas takes Maya out of the game to help Farkle, Maya thinks he's trying to ask her out. * Lucas calls Maya kid. * After Maya imitated Farkle, Lucas chuckled. * Lucas and Farkle show up at Maya's bedroom window to scare Maya and Riley. * Lucas doesn't understand why Riley is afraid of Maya's house and says her neigborhood is great. * Lucas knows where Maya lives. * When Lucas raises his hand to say bye and he looks at Maya. * When Lucas passes the ball the Maya, he looks back at her with a cute smile. Girl Meets the Forgotten *Maya and Lucas both eat lunch together with Farkle and Riley. *They feel bad for a each other having to do school jobs. Girl Meets Flaws *Maya tells Lucas and Billy Ross to hop down from their "Cloud of Awesomeness." *Lucas and Maya walk in to the hallway together after looking for Farkle. *Lucas looks at Maya when she was talking about Farkle being weird. *Maya and Lucas enter the janitor closet together, and they stand close together for the duration of the scene. *Apon entering Maya quickly glances at Lucas then bites her lips. *When Maya tries to storm out of the janitor's closet to find the person who bullied Farkle, Lucas easilly picks her up by the waist to stop her. *Lucas seem to have been leaning into Maya when talking to Farkle. * Maya glanced over at Lucas, and when he was looking at her she was biting her lip. *Maya says she'll "jack Lucas up" if he tells Farkle what she said about him. * When Lucas sits with Riley and Maya at the Bay Window, Lucas asks, "Do you ever talk about me here?" He seemed to be look at both Riley and Maya. *Maya expects Lucas to beat up Farkle's bully once they find him. * Although Lucas admonishes Maya for trying to use violence against Farkle's bully, when he finds out it was Billy he pins him to the locker. * When Maya tells Lucas not to hurt Billy, Lucas says, "I thought this is what you wanted, Maya." *Maya has to stop Lucas from starting a fight with Billy by jumping on his back *Maya doesn't get off of Lucas' back until he tells her to. * Maya stares at Lucas as he walks to the front of the class to talk to Cory, and Lucas glances back at Maya. Girl Meets Friendship * Lucas appoints Maya as his secretary, meaning he thinks highly of her. * While Maya is singing a song about him, Lucas pulls out a harmonica and plays along with her. * Maya smiles at Lucas a few times when showing the video they made. * Maya seems happy seeing Lucas being happy. * Maya glanced at Lucas more than Riley did. * Lucas looked a few times at Maya when the video was playing Girl Meets Game Night *They were sitting closely next to each other in the beginning. * Lucas is staring at Maya when she is determining between Cory or Josh as her partner. * Maya looks at Lucas weird when she finds he out he calls his mother "Mama." * Lucas seemed to stare at Maya for a while, when she was flirting with Josh. Girl Meets Master Plan * Lucas shows up at Maya's birthday. * Lucas is chosen as 'distraction' for Maya. * They choose him because of his pretty face which they believe will be enough of a distraction for Maya, because they think that Maya will fall for it. * Lucas helps with the big plan for Maya's birthday. * Lucas ties Maya up. * Maya was mad at Riley not Lucas. * When everyone is running away from Maya he, instead of pushing her aside, gently moves her to the left and after that climbes out of the window. * Lucas answers surprised when Maya asks him (with the other two) to talk by the window. * Maya realizes really fast that Lucas (and Farkle) are suddenly in the room. Girl Meets First Date * Maya was once again leaning her arm on Lucas' desk. * Maya was smiling when Lucas raised his hand. * Lucas talked about and possibly considered asking both of them out. * When Lucas asked Farkle "What if i asked the other one?", Maya approached them and he referred to her as the "other one" * Maya asked Lucas out, suggesting that they put their hands in the popcorn together, etc. * Before this, Maya and Riley were talking about how they could ask out whoever they liked. * Maya said that Lucas would never go out with her, but then followed it with how things are changing. * Maya was expecting Lucas to come, showing that she knew him well. * Maya could be seen as interested in Lucas' love life. * Maya was willing to ask out Lucas for Riley. * Farkle seems okay with Lucas and Maya together even though he has had a crush on her for ages. * Maya didn't want to call her date with Farkle a date, as though she was waiting for someone else. * At first, Lucas seemed mesmerized by both Riley and Maya. * Lucas noticed Josh before anyone else and froze, showing that he cared about what Maya would do and her feelings. * Lucas was looking at Maya and Josh. * Maya did not appear to be smiling after Riley and Lucas kissed, or when Riley was describing the kiss later. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both students at John Quincy Adams Middle School. *They are both friends with Riley and Farkle. *They both have Cory Matthews as their seventh grade history teacher. *Maya's great-grandmother, May Clutterbucket , and Lucas's great-grandfather, Merlin Scoggins , were both musicians and singers. *They can play softball well. * They both tease each other. *They're both protective over their friends. * They don't have considerably "stable" family lives. *Neither of them live with their fathers. Maya's father started a new family, and Lucas's father is implied to be still residing in Texas. Differences *Lucas is male while Maya is female. *Lucas has brown hair while Maya has blonde hair. *Lucas has green eyes while Maya has blue eyes. *Lucas has tan skin while Maya has pale skin. *Lucas is a country boy while Maya is a city girl. *Lucas has good manners while Maya doesn't. *Lucas likes school while Maya doesn't. *Lucas is considered the "good boy" while Maya is the "bad girl". *They tease each other differently and react to it differently. Trivia * Maya has a total of 9 nicknames for Lucas (Heehaw, Ranger Rick, Ranger Roy, Bucky McBoingBoing, Hop-Along, Sundance, Huckleberry, Cowboy, Moral Compass) * Maya teases Lucas' "country boy" attitude. On the contrary, Lucas seems to find her jokes funny and goes along, which annoys Maya even more. This is shown in Girl Meets Father, Girl Meets Boy and Girl Meets Friendship *Lucas has made a habit of tipping an imaginary hat at Maya, and calling her "ma'am". *Both acknowledge their relationship as a "game" they are playing. * Maya sometimes bites her lip around Lucas. *They owned a fake company together. * They are protective of each other. * In Girl Meets Flaws, Lucas picked Maya up and, in a later scene, Maya jumped on him, both done to prevent them from doing something they'll regret later. Opinion about each other Lucas' opinion about Maya: '' Lucas thinks of Maya as a person who teases him. He also thinks of her as a good friend shown in many episodes of the series. In the episode Girl Meets Maya's Mother, he realized what Farkle was going I say so he put his arms around Farkle's mouth. After Lucas seen that Maya heard what Farkle had said, Lucas gave sad eyes to Maya and sighed. He also smiled when he picked her up. But he could have easily called her name or held her back, but he chose to pick her up.'' Maya's opinion about Lucas: '' Maya of course always teased Lucas about his Texas heritage. She gives him a lot of nicknames. Ranger Rick, Bucky Mic Boing Boing, and Sundance are just a few of them. She sees him as a friend, and says he's not her type, which he scoffs at. She also knows Lucas well, when Lucas was in Riley's house, she said "I know you'd take care of him". Showing she thinks she knows what Lucas would do. She was being carried by Lucas, in Girl Meets Flaws. Also she jumps on his back. She didn't get off until he told her to. And when he did she looked embarrassed.'' Quotes Season 1 Girl Meets World Girl Meets Father Girl Meets Crazy Hat Girl Meets Master Plan Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Pairings with Lucas Friar Category:Character Pairings